So Friends?
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: After the aftermath of unknowingly leading the Templars to Tulum, and the assassination of Laurens Prins, the pirate captain rested in The Kingston Crown for a drink. He spots a not so friend and tries to make amends. With an interesting result. T for language. Two Parter.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Kenway returned to Kingston's tavern after killing Laurens Prins in his manor. He decided to have a few drinks and wait here until the city calmed down before heading back to Nassau. So, Kidd was a woman. One named Mary Read. After all those years knowing him... her, whatever, surely he should have noticed but then again he didn't notice Adelaida pretending to be a man on his own ship. Edward sighed, what a revelation.

Edward looked up from his drink hearing a familiar voice reach his ears. It was Adelaida with her quartermaster whose name escaped him. She must've felt him watching her because she looked up, locked eye contact and stared at him. She was still pissed at him for Tulum and leading the Templars to the Assassin's location. He couldn't blame her. Adelaida nudged her quartermaster's arm and they both hurriedly left. Edward finished his rum in record time before rushing after them.

"Adelaida!" Edward called running out of the tavern. She ignored him. "Damn it, Adelaida! Listen!" She continued to ignore him. He caught up and hurried in front of them. "Adela-" She and her quartermaster walked past him. He did it again. "Adelaida!"

"Piss off, Kenway." Adelaida said, passing him once more.

"We need to talk!" Edward shouted, holding out his arms.

She and her quartermaster continued walking. "There is nothing to talk about." They headed for the Black Serpent, her ship.

Edward sprinted past and stood before them, holding out his arms to stop them from going further. "We need to talk! And I won't move until we do."

She rubbed her forehead frustrated and sighed, folding her arms. "Get the fuck of my way."

"Not until we talk about Tulum."

She sighed again. "There is nothing to talk about. You just want to right the wrong, but talking about it will not change what happened." Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Saying sorry will not change it either." She interrupted, holding up a hand. She put it down again. "What's done is done, Edward. I cannot change it, you can't nor can Ah Tabai. I have long stopped blaming you for what happened. I have accepted it."

"I'm going to the Assassin bureaus." Edward defended.

She nodded, "Sí (yes), I know. And you are saving their lives by doing so. I guess by killing the Templars sent to kill them, you are righting a wrong."

"So?" He asked slowly.

"I still hate you." She said bluntly. She pushed past him and headed for her ship.

Edward thought for a moment. Then he rushed for the Black Serpent, diving into the water a few docks away from the ship. He swam around to the port side of the vessel and quietly climbed up the side and the rigging. He didn't understand the Spanish being said.

"_Ese idiota piensa que yo nací ayer? Pendejo. Lo juro por todo lo que se va a arrepentir de esto. Cuando termina engañando por allí arriba, tráemelo. _(That idiot thinks I was born yesterday? Jackass. I swear to everything he's going to regret this. When he's finished fooling around up there, bring him to me.)" She was saying. "_Oh, tú, dices Adewale vamos a estar pidiendo prestado a su capitán por un tiempo. Dile a la cabeza de Nassau y nosotros lo vamos a dejar una vez que hayamos terminado. (_Oh, you, tell Adéwalé we are going to be borrowing his captain for a while. Tell him to head for Nassau and we'll drop him off once we're done.)"

"Sí, capitán." Someone else replied.

Edward reached the crow's nest; luckily there was no one there, so he sat on the edge and looked down at the ship and crew. He wasn't going to move. Not at all. He was going where they were going. No matter where that was.

"_Vamos a dejar que Pablo está de vuelta a bordo. Hacer listo para zarpar, los hombres! _(We shall leave when Pablo is back aboard. Make ready to set sail, men!)" Adelaida ordered.

What the hell are they talking about? Edward wondered. No way had they seen him climbing up the ropes because their backs were turned away from him. As the sails unfurled, Edward retreated closer to the mast. He wasn't going to move. Even though they were getting ready to leave... Perhaps he should move... Hmm.

"Capitán Edward Kenway," Edward jumped high, it was Sebastián, Adelaida's quartermaster standing behind him. "The capitán would like to speak with you."

Edward swallowed, Yep, she saw him. He reluctantly climbed down as Sebastián watched him and he landed on the deck. Adelaida stood in front of the cabin doors with her arms folded, wearing a scowl. "My cabin. Now."

Edward slowly walked into the cabin as Adelaida told Sebastián to be ready to leave. She strode into the cabin and closed the doors behind her. "You're an idiot." She said, moving to her desk. "Sit your ass down."

Edward sat. "We're leaving Kingston?"

She nodded, "And don't worry, Adéwalé knows." She looked at him and leaned against her desk. "What did you think you would accomplish doing that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps for us to talk."

She sighed, "I told you there is nothing to talk about. I know that, even though you had a hand in showing the Templars where we are, you just wanted Walpole's prize... Well lack of prize."

Edward nodded and held up a finger, "You said. I want to know what I can do to regain your trust."

"We're on our way to Tortuga to rescue some Assassins."

"Do I have to go?"

Adelaida stared at him incredulously. "_Por supuesto _(Of course)! You have no say in the matter. You trespassed on my ship; you're coming whether you like it or not."

Edward folded his arms and sank in the chair. "What if I refuse?"

"Then I will gladly throw you overboard and leave you to wait for the Jackdaw to come to your rescue." She spoke with a smile that didn't sit well with Edward. She would definitely toss him overboard if he pissed her off further.

"Ok, Adelaida. I guess I'll have to come with you."

"Good," Adelaida said with a nod.

Edward sat upright in his chair. "How did the Assassins get captured anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. The last message we revived was that they had tracked Pedro Soto - the target and associate to Laurens Prins- to Tortuga and were getting ready to attack. We haven't heard anything since. Ah Tabai has sent us to get them back."

"Damn."

"I agree."

Edward sat forward and looked up at her. "So you and grumpy jester are married, eh?"

Adelaida grabbed his collar and pulled him off the chair so they were nose to nose. "Breathe a word of that to anyone, and you'd be dead before you could blink." He swallowed hard and nodded. "Brilliant." She let go of his collar and landed with a thump on chair. Adelaida stood up and moved around the desk to him. She pulled him to his feet by his armpit and shoved him towards the door.

"Your ship is lovely by the way." Edward uttered as they exited.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She replied. They walked up the stairs to the poop deck and she took the helm from Sebastián. "Are we on course for Tortuga?"

"Sí, capitán. The wind favours us. We'll be there in no time." Sebastián answered.

She nodded, "_Bien, bien_." She glanced at Edward. "I suggest you get comfy, Edward. Though not too comfy."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Edward replied doing a mock salute.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Serpent docked at Tortuga, down the path from the manor. "If they don't know we're here, they must be blind. A massive ship with tattered sails and a huge serpent figurehead docking here doesn't spike their interest then the noise we'll make sure will." Adelaida muttered as they hurried across the rocks to get to land.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"The moment my crew create a ruckus," she glanced behind her. They dived from the ship to swim to the proper dock on the other side of the island. She looked back at Edward, "we strike. Head for the manor."

They darted into the foliage. "Now we wait." Edward murmured.

Adelaida nodded. "And now we wait."

Before long the Black Serpent crew started shouting profanities and throwing objects at the guards around the plantation. While they created the distraction, Edward and Adelaida rushed the manor.

They unsheathed their swords and pistols and sprinted up the hill. They shot at the guards in their way. "Adelaida, duck!" Edward yelled. She dived into a side roll as he shot a brute rubbing at them.

"Gracias, Edward." Adelaida breathed, standing up.

Taking off left towards the manor, they shouted at the slaves to head for the Black Serpent. More British officers stood in a line blocking their way. In the middle of them was the old Spaniard Pedro Soto.

"_Debo alabar por la distracción. Casi te hubieras me deje engañar ... pero no del todo. _(I must praise you for the distraction. You nearly had me fooled... but not completely.)" Soto said. He looked at Adelaida and pointed at her. "_Usted sería Adelaida Guerrero Huerta, esposa del maestro asesino Ah Tabai. Walpole nos dijo todo sobre ti. _(You would be Adelaida Guerrero Huerta, wife of the assassin mentor Ah Tabai. Walpole told us all about you.)"

Adelaida shifted uncomfortably. Edward glanced at her. "What's he talking about?"

Soto then pointed at Edward. "_Aunque no sé su amigo. _(Though I do not know your friend.)"

"_Habla Inglés, Soto. _(Speak English, Soto.)" Adelaida said. "_Este idiota ni idea a mi lado no se puede entender una palabra de lo que estamos diciendo. _(This clueless twat beside me can't understand a word we're saying.)"

Soto laughed. "English it is."

Adelaida rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her sword. "Are you going to return the Assassins or are we going to do this the hard way?" Soto clicked his fingers and his men stepped forward. She cocked her head with a smile, "_La manera difícil que es. _(The hard way it is.)"

When the guards broke into a run, Adelaida tossed a smoke bomb at them. "Edward! Get them. I have Soto!" She shouting through the smoke, sprinting after Soto.

Edward cut down the officers in the dissipating smoke. A brute blocked an attack from Edward and punched him in the nose. "Is that the best you've got?" The brute jeered.

Edward rolled his eyes and kicked the man in the stomach. He thrust his hidden blade up in the brute's skull. He dropped to the floor like a stone. Edward sprinted off to find Adelaida.

Sebastián nearly collided with Edward, neither looking where they were going. "Kenway! We have the Assassins!"

"Get ready to set sail, quartermaster. I'll find Adelaida." Edward told him. Sebastián nodded and hurried towards the Black Serpent.

Edward found Adelaida cornered by a troop of British soldiers. Soto's dead body lay at her feet. Her eyes flickered to Edward. In a flash, her sword was in the stomach of an officer and the British charged her. The pirate captain charged into the fray, swords clashed and bullets flew. Edward sliced anyone who wasn't a pirate and Adelaida swiftly killed them too. Edward shot the last man in the stomach and he dropped to the floor.

"Well fought, Kenway." Adelaida said, looking around at the dead.

"Same to you, Adelaida." They looked around at each other. "Your quartermaster said they found the Assassins."

"Good. I'll take them back to Tulum after we drop you off at Nassau."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. It's what I promised Adéwalé." Edward chuckled a little at that. "Come on, my ship awaits."

The duo headed back to where the Black Serpent was docked. They sauntered down the incline. "Die!" A man screamed. They looked up. He jumped from the rocks and landed on Adelaida. Edward was quick to shoot him. The assailant's back arched his back as the shot went through him; he tumbled onto the ground.

Adelaida stared at him with wide eyes and back to Edward. She rubbed her neck. "Are you alright?" Edward quickly asked.

"Sí," they locked forearms and Edward pulled her to her feet, "just a little scratch, that's all." Adelaida rubbed the blood away. "Gracias, Edward. If you had shot a second later, I'd be dead."

"I couldn't have you dead. I don't want to give your man another reason to see me killed."

Adelaida laughed, "Ah Tabai doesn't want to see you killed." She paused and wore a concerned expression, "At least... not to my knowledge." Edward's eyes widened Adelaida slapped his arm with a smile. "Come on, Edward. Let's get you to Nassau."

Edward glanced at her and asked slowly, "So... Friends?"

A paused followed as Adelaida thought. She nodded. "Sí, friends."


End file.
